A Magic Beyond All Others
by Anita M. Blake
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, and it’s nothing to do with the Dark Lord. In fact, it’s quite embarrassing. He loves to dance. WARNINGS: DMHP, slash, blackmail, bad dancing.


A MAGIC BEYOND ALL OTHERS

**Title: **A Magic Beyond All Others

**Author: **Anita M. Blake **Genre(s): **Comedy

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Warning(s): **Slash, blackmail, bad dancing, attempted slipping of the tongue

**Pairing(s): **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Summary: **Harry Potter has a secret, and it's nothing to do with the Dark Lord. In fact, it's quite embarrassing. He loves to dance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boy-Who-Lived, golden Gryffindor extraordinaire Harry James Potter was acting rather suspiciously indeed.

The young man was light on his feet as he darted around the numerous corners of the seventh-floor corridors before settling in an echoey, wide-open space.

Huge, bright green eyes checking every nook and cranny for something unknown - before, satisfied, he stopped. He relaxed. And then, he let out a whistle.

The whistle wasn't just any whistle; it was a completely and utterly tuneless, tone-deaf, and thoroughly awful whistle. On the scale of one to ten of whistles and their respective likeability, this whistle scored negative points. This whistle put the "Wh…?" in "wh"istle.

After a few seconds, Harry seemed confident that no-one was listening in on his little one-man-band, and even cranked up the volume a notch and tapped his foot. He smiled widely, the whistle faltered - not that it made it any worse. In fact, let's face it; it was probably an improvement - and the wizarding hero jumped up and did a little jig.

It was in the midst of a strange hybrid move that seemed to be something of a cross between "the Macarena" and "the worm" that his loud, atrocious, tone-deaf moment of peace was shattered: Draco Malfoy walked in.

Unfortunately for the Boy-Who-Lived, the celebrated golden Griffindor extraordinaire, winner of Witch Weekly's "Most Charming Smile" award when he was eleven (though he never found out about _that_ particular title), he danced and whistled and boogied on until a cough made him freeze.

Harry knew that cough.

His stomach sank.

Still on tip-toes, arms outstretched, Harry turned to face the music. Draco Malfoy, his slimy Slytherin arch-enemy, pride of the snake house and cunning as they came, was smirking lazily and leaning casually against a stone pillar, arms crossed and silver eyes glinting with surely-evil plans.

Harry let out an absurd squeak, dropping his arms securely to his sides, straightening his back and bouncing back down onto this feet. He coughed, too.

"Oh, do carry on, Potter," drawled Malfoy in his stupid, annoying, proper and posh Queen's English. Wish he'd just shut up. "I was quite enjoying the performance. Do you compete professionally?"

"…Shut up, Malfoy," Harry retorted, wishing that he could have thought of something wittier to say. "Don't you have some first-year Hufflepuffs to pick on?"

"That appointment is for tomorrow evening," Malfoy replied, studying his nails and paying Harry little attention. "And don't worry, Potter, I always have time in my busy schedule for you. It's a pity your little friends aren't the same, I'm sure your little friends would love to have seen this!"

"Do go away, Malfoy. I'm past this immature fighting. I've matured, unlike you."

"Past it, you say?" Malfoy's face split into a bigger smirk, and his eyes cranked the evil up a notch. "I suppose I'll have to up my game. How is blackmail suiting you, Potter?"

Harry gasped dramatically. That little ferret! How dare he be so evil? "What on earth are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"I mean, Potter," the evil, posh Pureblooded git purred, "that if you don't make me a good bargain the whole school will be seeing your little performance tomorrow morning. The entirety of it. I might even send a few copies of it to _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_, I doubt even they could make you out to be an all-star singer and dancer!" He cackled, pleased with himself.

Once again, Harry gasped dramatically. How terribly evil of him! Git. He wouldn't! "You wouldn't!"

Oh, but Malfoy was so evil that he would. "I would, Potter," said Malfoy, smirking. "You just watch me."

"Noooo!" Cried the Boy-Who-Lived, destroyer of Basilisks and the bane of the most evil wizard alive, nearing a sob. The thought of the amount of teasing that the Weasley Twins would subject him to was crushing. "Don't do that! I'm begging you, Malfoy! Don't!"

Draco put his plan into action. "Well… the is _one_ thing that would make me agree to stop." Harry blinked up at him, hopeful green eyes wiped of the thoughts of his humiliation. "Really? What is it?" "A kiss, Potter. Right here." He gestured to his lips. Harry's world collapsed and he looked around for an escape route. There was none by the door that Malfoy was standing next to; he'd have to run past him to escape, and who knows how much molestation he could get in before he made it out and into safety? "You're off your rocker, Malfoy! There's no way I'd kiss a slimy git like you. You'd probably try and kill me or slip in a bit of tongue."

Lucius' demon spawn took one step closer to Harry, sauntering arrogantly, all the while smirking at the other boy, "It's the only way, Potter. The only way."

Harry was all too aware that the evil blond head was coming all too close to him, and that the heavy footsteps on the dark wooden floor were getting nearer and nearer. He walked a few paces back until he felt his back hit something rock solid; curses! The wall! It was in his way of escape. The thing probably planned this. The wall and Malfoy were teaming up.

All too soon, Harry was acutely aware of the curve of Malfoy's lips above him, and the precise width of his shoulders, and how very warm his breath was. He sank down, humiliated, and Malfoy followed him down too until-

Harry froze, shocked, and his current partner in crime was stilled for a few seconds, too, before one hand was placed firmly on his hip and another was on his chin, making him stand up straight and be supported by the wall behind him. The Slytherin leaned into the Gryffindor as the Gryffindor leaned into the wall, and Harry imagined, in his dazed state, that the wall was rather pleased with itself. So was the stupid git.

He had to admit it was quite nice, though.

As Harry felt something moist at his lips, his eyes flew open and he was immediately brought back to his senses. Scowling, he pushed the other boy away, who smirked again.

"You got your stupid kiss, Malfoy. You'd better destroy that recording of me, now." Malfoy chuckled deep in his throat. "That recording? There was no recording, Potter." Harry stared, and blinked, dumbfounded. That little, stupid, shiny liar! How dare he. Roar.

Then, the Slytherin took his arrogance even further; he had the audacity to take a step closer, slap one hand to Harry's firm arse and squeeze, before drawing away again. Pervert!

"So, Potter, tomorrow night, same time same place?" The wink sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "In your dreams, Malfoy, you git!" Harry turned and stormed off, but not before giving the other boy what he hoped was a look of pure disgust - but that he knew really hid a small, secret smile.


End file.
